


Betrayed

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One betrayal leads to complications for Calleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

BETRAYED.

Chapter 1.

Calleigh was smiling as she was driving home. She finally had managed to get of work early, so now she was driving home to Jake. She knew that he would be at her apartment since he had the day of to. She just loved him so much, everything about him and to be with him was so much fun, just like the old days at the academy. He made her feel so happy so alive, she hadn't felt that way in years and she loved it. She parked the car and went up to her apartment, opened the door and yelled: Jake, I'm home.

Then Calleigh looked at her hallway, something just wasn't right. She saw a pair of woman shoes and a woman's jacket that wasn't hers.

"Relax Calleigh, there must be a perfectly logical explanation for this" she tried to calm her self as a dozen images went trough her mind. She was wondering if she should leave or face whatever was going on. She got her self together and went in to find Jake.

He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, which only left the bathroom and bedroom, that couldn't be good. She took at deep breath as she opened her bedroom door.

As she walked in and saw Jake and Erica, her jaw dropped and she just stood there watching for a few minutes in pure surprise.

Jake and Erica, who had noticed her other presence got of each other and Jake said: Shit, Calleigh this isn't what it looks like.

Calleigh instantly reached for a gun, her eyes were shooting lightning and her voice was shaking as she said: Oh really, how stupid do you honestly think I am?

Erica had managed to get her self outta the bed and got dressed and was trying to leave when Calleigh turned in less than a second and held the gun to her head and hissed: Give me one good reason to not shot you.

"Because you know that if you do you are going to lose everything" said Erica.

Calleigh knew she was right and let her go, then she turned to Jake, her voice was cold as ice as she said: How could ya, I thought you loved me.

"I did, I do, it's just that um" Jake tried.

"I'm waiting, cat got your tongue" she snarled.

Jake had only seen her this furious once before, and then he almost lost his life, he was really worried about what she was going to do to him now so he said: Uhm Calleigh, the thing was that you was working all the time and I and Erica kinda hooked up and one thing leda to another. But I was thinking about you the whole time.

"The hell you weren't, I just saw you, and I was the last thing on your mind. I really thought you had changed, but apparently I was wrong. I really HATE you Jake, I wish I never met you again, I even wish you were dead" Calleigh said, her gun pointed at his head.

Jake so her rage and begged: Please don't kill me.

Calleigh lowered the gun so it was pointing at his crutch. Jake was shaking.

Then Calleigh fired the gun between his tights before she left.

Jake jumped back in the bed, glad she spared him. A couple of inches and he would have been dead. "Man, she must be the worlds best shooter" he thought, only a really good shooter could have done what she just did with perfection. Jake tanked God for being alive before he got dressed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Calleigh drove like crazy back to the lab, parked the car randomly, and run downstairs to the firearms lab, where she fell a part in the gun vault. She sank down to the floor, holding the gun tightly against her chest and cried.

"Why did I ever let my self fall in love with him again. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I all ready knew from the time back at the academy that nothing good came from being with him, so why did I let my self fell into his web of lies again. I'm so stupid, thinking that he could've changed. I should have known by now that a zebra never changes it's stripes. I feel like such a fool" she thought as her bitter, sad and angry tears fell against the floor. But she didn't care, she was to crushed, devastated and unbelievably sad, all she wanted was for someone to hold her tightly and comfort her while she cried, but she knew all to well that noone would. So she just lay there on the floor, and continued to held her gun tightly, shaking while she continued to cry.

Horatio came back to the lab after being out on a crime scene and saw Calleigh's car was parked over two parking spaces. He raised his brows and figured something was wrong since she had left her car like that and since she was here in the first place on her time of. An alarm bell went of in his head and he practically stormed down to the firearms lab to find her. Horatio found her in the gun vault crying and he kneeled down beside her and said: Calleigh, sweetheart what is wrong?

All Calleigh managed to say was "Jake, Erica, I found them together in my bed". Then she completely fell a part again. Horatio couldn't believe it, well actually he could, but that was hardly the point right now. The point was that the person he cared most about was laying there completely crushed and there had to be something he could do to comfort her. He gently lifted her up a little and held her in his arms. Horatio stroke her hair and backside slowly. Then he by impulse kissed the top of her head.

Calleigh looked up at him and saw the love and tenderness in his blue eyes. Before she could stop her self her lips meet his and they looked. For a short second they broke a part and looked at each other, then they kissed again before Horatio tore of her blouse and started to kiss her neck, collarbone and breasts hungrily, like he had been starving for her and finally got what he wanted. He suckled on her nipple and she moaned of pleasure. The he moved further down and followed her path to her golden triangle. She let her fingers slide trough his red hair and pushed his head closer to her precious diamond. Calleigh moaned of pleasure and her body was arching.

Horatio managed to back away to get up and give her a passionate kiss. Calleigh backed away and removed his shirt, the she started to kiss his upper body with dozens of tiny, hungry kisses.

"Oh, Calleigh" he growled with pleasure. He managed once again to break free and raised her up from the floor and pinned her against the wall so hard that some of the guns that was hanging there fell to the ground.

Calleigh felt his hardness against her thigh. Then he suddenly stopped, looked into her eyes and said: Are you sure about this sweetheart.

She looked back into his blue eyes and replied: Yes I' m sure.

Horatio removed her pants at the same time as she relished his hardness from his.

"Horatio, I want you" she screamed as he pushed his way into her silky softness. She left out a soft moan of pleasure as he pieced her with his engorged limb.

Horatio just kept on going, her head banging franticly against the wall, but he knew he could nor would stop. He wanted to give her what they both clearly had wanted and needed for so long.

"Oh my God Horatio, that's it, keep on going" she screamed between her heavy breaths.

Horatio growled huskily "Oh Calleigh, Ohhhhhhhh" as he let him self go deep inside of her and filled her up.

"Oh God, oh God, yeeees" she screamed as her body was shaking and trembling in an earth shattering orgasm. He held her until her silkysoft body stopped shaking, then they both sank together on the floor breathing heavily. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Horatio stroke her soft, blond hair gently until he could heat by the sound of her breathing that she had fallen a sleep. "I hope I didn't mess things up even more for you sweetheart" he though and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

About one month later.

Calleigh was in the ladies room at the lab pjuking her guts out, this was the fourth day she had done so this week. She couldn't understand it, she was never sick and there was no bug going around now. She was about to leave when she felt sick again and run back head over the toilet again.

Alexx entered the ladies room saw the stall door open and Calleigh with her head in the toilet and asked: Calleigh are you ok?

"No, I'm not. I think I got a stomackflu or something" Calleigh replied weekly.

"How long has this been going on?" Alexx asked concerned.

"Last four days, and I don't get it, I've never been sick like this before" Calleigh said.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Alexx asked while she was trying to get the whole picture.

"Well in addition to throwing up, I feel nauseas and more tired than I use to" said Calleigh.

Alexx smiled and said: Mind if I ask you a personal question?

"No" said Calleigh since Alexx was one of her closest friend in addition to be a doctor.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Alexx asked.

Calleigh started to think and figured that the last time must have been with Horatio, she smiled by the thought of it and said: Little over a mount ago why?

"Not to say anything before I know for sure, but I think you're pregnant" said Alexx with a smile.

"No, No, No, oh Lord No" said Calleigh, tears were coming from her eyes.

Alexx was shocked: But Calleigh, what's wrong? I thought Jake and you fixed things and agreed to be friends. I would think even if you're not a couple I'm sure he will step up if you tell him he's going to be a dad.

"Alexx, that's not the problem, the problem is that I don't know who the father is. It could be Jake or it could be this other guy, since I slept with them both about the same time, more or less, a couple of days a part" Calleigh cried.

Alexx was shocked when she heard this and said: What, that Jake stepped over the line was not exactly smoking news, but that you…..

"Don't judge me Alexx, please. It's not like I planned for this to happen. I mean I had just found out bout Jake, and this guy happened to be at the right place at the right time, and one thing lead to another. Oh, Alexx what do I do?" Calleigh said.

"First you gotta be sure that you're pregnant, then I guess you you've to tell him" said Alexx.

"I can't. It will ruin everything. Can't I just tell Jake it's his and leave it with that?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh, you know can't, what if the baby grows up and looks like that other guy, Jake will know and nothing good will come of it" said Alexx.

"I can't believe I messed it up like this" Calleigh said sadly.

"Relax Calli, everyone can do mistakes, and trust me on this, no matter what will happen you will be ok, since you're a strong woman " said Alexx and gave her a hug.

Calleigh nodded, still not sure, but she hoped that Alexx was right.

The next day Horatio was running around trying looking for Calleigh but he couldn't find her anywhere. He popped his head into the DNA lab where he found Natalia and asked: Have you seen Calleigh, I can't find her anywhere.

"All I know is that she had a doctors appointment this morning and she hasn't come in yet. I thought she told you about it" said Natalia.

"No, she didn't, do you know why she went to the doctor?" Horatio asked concerned, since it wasn't like Calleigh to be away from work and not tell him.

"I do, but it's not in my place to tell you so I won't" Natalia said.

"Just tell me if it is anything serious" said Horatio.

Natalia thought for a short moment and said: It's something life changing, but I think she can handle it, she is a very strong woman you know.

"She sure is, I have to go, but tell her that I want to talk to her when you see her all right" Horatio said.

Natalia nodded and he left. Horatio was starting to feel more and more concerned for Calleigh. He just hoped whatever it was wasn't anything dangerous, and he decided to stand by her side whatever it might be.

Horatio thought about the afternoon in the gunvalut and smiled, it was the best experience he had ever had. After that Calleigh had dumped Jake to his satisfaction, and their relationship had gotten closer, even if neither of them were ready to take the full step for a relationship yet. But he still hoped that they soon would be a couple since for every day that went by he loved her more than the day before. He wondered if she felt the same way. Horatio get into the Hummer and drove of.

Calleigh were sitting at the beach looking out on the water. Her checks were grimy since she had been crying. She should've been back at the lab by now, but she couldn't bring her self to leave the beach.

The doctor had confirmed that she was pregnant, and with twins.

Calleigh sighed, and she that had planned to get married and move into a bigger house before this happened. And no matter whom the fatter was it was going to be a huge mess. But there was no way she was having an abortion.

Calleigh lay a hand on her belly and said: I promise my little ones, no matter what should happen I will love you with all my heart and take care of you with or without a man.

Calleigh sighed once more, took a final look at the beach and got into her black Chrysler crossfire and drove back wondering how long she could go on before she started to show and had to tell everyone. "Better to get this over with than wait" she thought and stepped on the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

On her way back Calleigh called Jake and asked to meet her in her office. As she parked the car she was wondering how Jake would take the news. A few moments later she walked into her office and found him.

Jake smiled at her and asked: So what was it you wanted to see me about BG?

Calleigh sighed and said: The thing is that I'm pregnant.

But before she could continue Jake said: You are, I can't believe this, I'm going to be a father.

The he saw the look on Calleigh's face and understood that something wasn't right and asked: I'm the father right?

Calleigh looked down and said: I honestly don't know, it's between you and somebody else.

"What, you slept with somebody else while we were together, how could you" Jake asked in disbelieve.

"Oh, you're the one to talk, after what ya did with Erica. I turned to a friend for comfort because of you and it's not like I asked for this" Calleigh yelled.

It took Jake a couple of seconds to get the whole picture, his jaw dropped and he yelled back "You slept with Horatio. How, what, when did you?

"How I prefer not to answer, when the day when I found you and Erica in my bed" she said calmly.

"You bitch, what does that old man have that I don't" yelled Jake.

"For once he would never betray me like you did, you idiot. And as I said it might be yours" she yelled back.

"What are you saying. That I should raise a kid that might not be mine, forget it, you got your self into this mess alone, so you'll have to fix it alone to. I had it with you" Jake yelled and stormed out the door.

Calleigh stood back feeling more helpless and alone than ever before. If Jake took it this way, how would Horatio react.

She let her head fall into her hands and cried once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Horatio came back as Jake was leaving in a hurry and wondered what it could be about. He shook his head and went inside to find Calleigh. He soon found her in her office, with her head in her hands and thought "What did Jake do this time".

Horatio walked up to her put a hand on her shoulder said in a soft voice "Calleigh, what's wrong, what did he do?

"It's nothing really" said Calleigh trying to get her self together.

"It has to be something, or else you wouldn't have been crying" said Horatio while he stroke her back gently.

"Oh, it's something all right, but I'm afraid that if I tell ya, you will storm out like Jake, since this time it was all my fault since I wasn't thinking" she said still in tears.

Horatio tried to make sense of this but couldn't so he asked: Does this have anything to do with your doctors appointment this morning?

"Yes, but I never told ya bout that, how'd ya know?" she asked.

"Well since I couldn't find you I was really concerned, so I asked Natalia where you were and when she said at the doctor, that made me even more concerned, especially since she said it would be life changing. Is it serious?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill Nat" she though, but she only said: It kinda is for me.

"Calleigh, please tell me what it is. I promise to help you no matter what it should be" Horatio said.

She sighed and said: I'm pregnant, but I don't know if you or Jake is the father.

Calleigh looked straight at him now. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide open in shock.

Horatio was stunned, she was pregnant, and it might be his. It hit him like lightening on the clear blue sky. This was one of those things he didn't expect. He looked into her beautiful green eyes, they were red fro crying and worried at the same time. Then he got him self together and said: You are, an it could be a little Horatio Caine inside of you. That's wonderful news.

Calleigh was relief that he took it so well and said: Actually it's twins, so you're not mad if the twins turn out not to be yours?

"Don't, worry about it sweetheart. I'll be by your side either way. Did you say twins, that means that it is a tiny bulletgirl in there to" he said happily.

"How can you know it's one of each when it's to soon to tell?" she asked.

"Gut feeling, so what would you rather have, a little Jake or a little Horatio?" he asked curiously.

"A little Horatio of course" she said and smiled, then she yawned. She suddenly felt so tired.

"Are you ok?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Just a little bit tired, it has been a rollercoaster ride with emotions today. I wish I could go home to sleep, but I don't have time, I have to much to do here" she said tiredly.

"How about I drive you home then pick you up in a couple of hours, then you can get some sleep" Horatio said.

"That sounds great, but are you sure you got time for that" she asked.

"For you sweetheart I got all the time in the world" he said and kissed her forehead before he drove her home.

Back at the lab, Horatio sat down by his desk smiling, he was thinking about how it would be to raise them, what they would look like when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said and looked up. It was Jake.

"So I guess you heard" said Jake.

"Yeah, Horatio said happily.

"Horatio, the babies might not be yours, so why are you smiling?" Jake asked.

"Why shouldn't I, the woman I love is pregnant, and even if the kids are yours, I'll raise them as my own, since it's obvious you're gonna bail out on her again" said Horatio.

"Just one question Horatio, if the children turn out to be mine and look like me would you still be able to love them as your own? And by the way who's to say she will have you anyway?" said Jake. His words were like poison and for once Horatio didn't know what to say. He knew he loved Calleigh and wanted to be with her and raise the children, but he hadn't asked her how she felt about it at all. And even if she had said that she wanted a little Horatio, it didn't mean that she loved and wanted him. Or did it. And it was something else to, if the children were in fact Jake's could he love them as much, knowing that every time he looked at their faces he would see the person who hurt his lady so.

Horatio was not entirely sure, he just knew he had to be there for her and said: I don't know if she'll have me, but at least I'm going to be there for her. And even if the children are yours, they are also half hers, and that's more than good enough for me. If there wasn't anything else I want you to leave since I have a lot to do.

Jake nodded and left and Horatio continued to look through his case files.

A couple of hours later Calleigh was done working at the firearms lab when Natalia popped in and asked: How are you?

"Confused, I mean Horatio is willing to be there every step of the way even if the children are his or not. And Jake is well Jake" said Calleigh and thought " Oh hell, I shouldn't have said that bout Horatio, now the whole lab will talk, and if that dickhead Stettler finds out I'll be in trouble and so will Horatio. Crap".

It was like Natalia had read her mind since she said: Don't worry, even if you hadn't told, everyone would have guessed it was Horatio, we see these things you know. And you know Stettler can't say anything if you're a couple. Well he could, he's Stettler, but he has no right to as long your personal life don't interfere with work. Plus if you got knocked up it's not Stettler business anyway. So are you and Horatio an item?

"Not yet we aren't and how will I know if he just want to be with me so I don't have to raise the children by my self or because he really loves me?" said Calleigh.

"Trust me on this, that man loves you more than life it self, or else he wouldn't have preformed the deed with you in the first place. When would you admit that your heart belongs with his and his with you and the two of you are meant for each other I wonder?" Natalia said.

"Aren't ya poetic, and yes you might be right, it's just that what if it don't work out, then it would be really awkward. And what if the children are Jake's and not his?" Calleigh asked, her voice were insecure.

"Jeez, Calli, would you listen to your self. You both love each other, and I don't know why, but I sense that the babies are Horatio's. So would you get your self together and walk up to his office and tell him that you love him and want him by you side" Natalia.

"You're right, Nat, thanks or knocking some sense into my head. I'll tell him at once" Calleigh said and left to find Horatio. Natalia just smiled and shock her head before she went back to work.

Calleigh knocked on Horatios door and went inside.

"Hello Calleigh, just a moment" Horatio said without looking up from his papers. Calleigh wondered hoe he knew it was her without looking up, but didn't ask until he was done reading the side and looked at her.

"How'd ya know it was me?" she asked, her face looked puzzled.

"I always know when it's you because of your footsteps, the way you knock on the door before you enter, and the sound of your breath in addition to the smell of your perfume mixed with the smell of you while you're in the same room as me. So what can I do for you?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh was biting her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous. Horatio smiled warmly at her, he found this habit extremely cute, it was something girlish about it.

Calleigh asked: I was thinking about this baby thing and how you said you wanted to be there no matter who's it is, and I was wondering if it is because you love me and want to be with me or if it is just so I won't be alone? Cause I it is the last thing I'm capable to do it all alone you know.

Horatio nodded and replied: I know you're capable to take care of them alone since you're both a very strong and smart woman. And I want to be with you since I love, respect and treasure you and because I don't want you to be alone. If you want me that is?

"Oh, I do, I do. All this years I've been waiting for those words. I love you and now I really need you because I know I could do it on my own, but I rather have someone by my side" she said happily

Then out of the blue she felt sick again and knew that it was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom in time. Horatio watched her, took a wild guess and handed her the trashcan. It was just in time, and while she threw up he held her hair back.

When she was done she sat down on his chair and said: Sorry, I didn't mean to do that in your office handsome.

"No worries sweetheart, are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"A bit, but would you mind if I sat here for just a minute?" she asked weekly.

"No, not at all, I'll just remove this then I will be right back ok" he said.

She nodded and Horatio left, feeling really sorry for her having to get though it all.

On his way out he run into Eric and Ryan, they wrinkled their noses by the smell and Eric said: It's not a good sign that you make her throw up you know.

"Very funny, I just whished there was something I could do to make her feel better" Horatio said.

"I think it's enough being there for her or you could always buy her something" said Ryan.

"Hmm, first I have to get rid of this" Horatio said and left.

Fifteen minutes later he returned to his office, Calleigh was still sitting in his chair and he asked: Feeling any better?

"A bit, what do you have there?" Calleigh asked and pointed at some shopping bags he was holding.

"Oh, I was looking for something to make you feel better, but I couldn't decide what to get you" Horatio said and handed her the bags. She opened the first one, it was from a toy store. Inside was two white teddy bears and a giant fluffy giraffe. She giggled and looked at him, he looked back and said: Every mother to be should have a giant giraffe to cuddle with.

The next one was from a book store, she took up two books an romance novel and a book about parenting from early birth to age five. Calleigh smiled and thought "I'm glad someone knows what to do since I don't have a clue".

She opened the third bag and took up a small box and opened it, inside was a pair of heart shaped earrings.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and said: These are the best presents I've ever gotten, thank you handsome.

"You're welcome beautiful, I'm just glad you liked them" Horatio said with a smile. Calleigh was so overwhelmed by his gesture that she got out of the chair, threw her arms around him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the most wonderful and understanding man in the world" she said and giggled before she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Calleigh was sitting in her office, she was really annoyed. The wending machine was out of snickers and she was really craving for one and didn't have time to leave the lab and get one. In addition to that her nipples were sore and she felt really fat and ugly since her belly was starting to show. She was a little over five months pregnant and had found out that it was no picnic at all, in fact some days she really hated it.

She was out in the hallway and yelled: Horatio, would you get down here NOW.

Eric and Horatio were in Horatio's office when they heard her.

"Oh no, not again" said Eric.¨

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so. Ok I could either sneak out the window or get down to her. Don't know what is safest" Horatio joked.

"HORATIO" Calleigh yelled again. What the hell was taking him so long. She was about to lose her patience and was getting more angry.

In the same moment he came running down the stairs and asked: What is it?

"I need snickers right now, the wending machine is empty, would you go and get me some?" Calleigh asked more calmly

"Of course, be right back" Horatio said and left.

"Wow, shall say she has him in a short leach" said Eric to Ryan.

"Yeah, but he can't do anything else than to obey her you know, she is after all the bulletgirl, she might shoot him if he don't" said Eric.

"Aren't you guys sensitive, have you any idea what she has to go through while she is pregnant?" Natalia asked.

"No, but how hard can it be" said Eric.

"If that's what you feel I would like to run an experiment on you" Natalia said and smiled.

"Sure, bring it on" Eric said and though "Piece of cake".

"Ok, come with me to the wardrobe both of you" Natalia said and the three of them went to them went to the wardrobe. Natalia opened her closet, found a bodysuit that looked like a pregnant woman and said: Put this on and wear it for a week, it's not the same, but you get the point.

"You can't be serious, everyone will laugh" said Eric.

"Are you afraid?" Natalia asked.

"No, give it to me, I'll wear it for two weeks to prove how easy it is" said Eric and added "Mind if I wait until tomorrow, need bigger pants for this".

The others agreed and went back to work.

Horatio came back and found Calleigh weeping in his office.

"But sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked concerned and wondered if these mood swings would ever stop.

"I'm a horrible person, you're so kind and everything and all I do is yell at you" cried Calleigh, who really was feeling bad.

"It's ok Calleigh, really" Horatio said softly.

"No, it's not, and I'm really ugly to" she cried.

"Calleigh, honey, please don't cry. It's ok that you yell, I really don't mind, and you're not fat" Horatio said softly.

"But I am, with these breasts and everything I look like a cow" she cried.

"No you don't, you're as beautiful as the day I met you, if not even more" said Horatio and stroke her back gently to calm her down.

"I'm not" she said.

"Yes you are, even when you cry like now or yell because you're angry you're still beautiful" he said softly and kissed her check.

The tears had stopped and she gave him a soft smile and said: Thanks handsome. But now I really have to get back to work.

"Calleigh are you sure that you should be working around the clock now that you're pregnant. Not to say anything wrong, I'm just afraid you're going to wear your self out" he said.

"Horatio, you of all people know that I would go crazy if I don't work, it's my life" she said.

"Ok, but if you feel you need a break, let me know" he said.

She nodded and left.

The next morning when she arrived she heard laughter from the break room and went to check it out.

"Now that's attractive" she heard Ryan said.

"Oh, shut up, or I'll make you wear it when I'm done with it" said Eric.

"What's going on?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm teaching Eric a lesson, Eric show her" said Natalia.

Eric turned around so he faced Calleigh and Calleigh gasped when she saw he looked like a pregnant woman and asked: What the hell did you do Eric?

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell you" said Eric.

"I don't think you have a choice" said Ryan and laughed.

"Well, let's just say that these to logs hasn't been very supportive of your pregnancy, so I decided to teach him a lesson" said Natalia.

"Oh, really, thanks Nat, but what is Ryan's punishment?" Calleigh asked curiously and smiled.

"Can we talk about that in private, guys leave" said Natalia.

"Oh come on Nat, it's the break room why do we have to leave" Ryan asked.

"Because I outrank the two of you, and do you really want to mess with me right now" said Calleigh and gave them a dangerous look, so they both let.

"Now?" Calleigh asked.

"You know Ryan and have been dating fro half a year right" said Natalia.

"Of course I do" said Calleigh. She thought they were a really cute couple.

"Well turns out I kinda had an accident like you, so I'm pregnant to" said Natalia.

"Congratulations Nat, how far a long are you?" Calleigh asked.

"Bout one and a half mouth, just found out today" said Natalia.

"That's great, then my kids will have a playmate at the lab, only difference is that you know for sure who the father is" said Calleigh sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll find out, but imagine if it is H, a kid with his looks, that's not to bad" said Natalia.

"No, not at all, he's handsome and have good qualities to, but if you and Ryan gets a boy and he looks like Ryan he's gonna be totally cute. Imagine that CSI babies" Calleigh said and smiled.

"Yeah, who would have thought that" Natalia laughed.

"So what are you ladies laughing about?" Horatio said.

He had just entered the room on his hunt for coffee.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough handsome" said Calleigh and gave him a soft kiss before she asked: Mind if I go home a bit early today.

"No, not at all, you need me to drive you" he asked.

"No" she said and smiled.

"Ok, I'll leave you ladies alone then" he said.

"Are you two still living separately?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, it's just that sometimes I need my space, we sleep over at each other a lot, but we've never discusses moving in together. I don't know why exactly since we're a couple and everything. I guess everything went a bit to fast, and I don't wanna bug him bout it if he doesn't want to. I don't want to pressure him. And I don't know if I'm ready to move in with him yet, even if we love each other as much as we do and with the babies and everything else" said Calleigh, but what she was really thinking was "I would really like to move in with him and even marry him so why hasn't he asked me to do either since I know that he loves me and the babies.

Natalia nodded silently wondering what Calleigh really was thinking but didn't ask.

"Well, I better go back to work" said Calleigh quietly and left.

Natalia was sitting there for a couple of more minutes trying to figure out a way to tell Ryan without scaring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A couple of more weeks went by and Calleigh was still wondering why Horatio hadn't asked her to move in.

"Calleigh, can you hand me those pictures" Eric asked.

Calleigh laughed of Eric in the bodysuit and asked: Are you ever gonna stop wearing that thing, it must be heavy as hell.

"Oh it is, but if I said I wear it I will, besides it's only for one day left and I'm starting to get that it isn't all that easy to be pregnant. How are you?" Eric asked.

Calleigh smiled back tiredly and said: Just a bit tired, other than that fine.

"How do you do it, being pregnant and work so much at the same time, I mean you don't even look tired" Eric said.

"Trust me I'm so tired that I could have fallen a sleep standing, but I have to work to earn a living and to keep my mind occupied" she said quietly and gasped.

"It's still bugging you the whole father thing isn't it" Eric said.

"Yes, it is" Calleigh said honestly.

"And I bet it bugs you even more that H hasn't asked you to move in with him yet" said Eric.

"How'd ya now?" said Calleigh surprised.

"If I were pregnant I sure would have lived with the guy that knocked me up, obs, that came out the wrong way. What I meant was that since you're a woman and pregnant and love the guy, you'd feel more safe and comfortable living with the guy instead of going back and forth all the time" said Eric.

Calleigh giggled and said: It did come out the wrong way, but you're right. Wearing that thing has changed your view on things hasn't it?

"Yes, but that's a good thing. Talk to H and tell him how you feel" said Eric.

"I'll do it straight away, and thank you Eric" said Calleigh.

"No problem, that's what friends are for" said Eric.

Calleigh nodded and left.

Horatio could hear that Calleigh was walking up the stairs to and thought "Oh no, what does she want this time. I'm not in the mood for more yelling or sex right now". He was starting to feel a bit tired of Calleighs mood swings and lately she had also been having an extreme urge or sex all the time, it was like everything was turning her on.

It was not like he didn't enjoy it, but sometimes he whised was a few years younger so he had a little bit more energy to spear.

Calleigh opened the door and entered his office, she was feeling a bit insecure about what she was about to discuss with him. When she saw the tired look on his face she was wondering if she should do it or not. She nervously started to biting her lip.

"Hello, beautiful, what's wrong?" Horatio asked softly since he could tell that she had something on her mind.

"It's just, never mind, it's nothing" she said quietly and looked down, still biting her lip and feeling bad since he probably was tired because of her. She didn't mean to wear him out, but she couldn't help that she felt the way she did.

Horatio looked worried at her, and felt really bad so he said: Are you sure everything is ok, sweetheart?

Calleigh nodded slowly and said: I'm sure, and I'm really sorry if I'm the one that's making you look so tired.

He smiled warmly at her and said: Sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way, and don't worry about me, can you come home with me after work, I have a big surprise for you.

"You do, what is it?" she asked happily.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise now would it, you'll have to wait and see" he said.

"Ok" she said and left without telling him what she came for in the first place, wondering what the surprise would be.

Horatio smiled to him self, he knew she would like the surprise.

When they were driving back to Horatios house later that day, Calleigh asked: Handsome, do you mind if we stop and buy some burgers on the way, I could really use some.

"Whatever you want" he said and added: I don't understand with all the food you've been eating lately and with carrying the twins how you don't gain any weight at all.

She just smiled and said: I work out and the job keeps me on my feet so I don't have time to sit down, but I really want those burgers now, would you please hurry.

"You know I can't push past the speed limit so you can have burgers" Horatio sighed.

"I really wish you could, I'm starving" she said while he kept on driving.

"I know, but we'll be there soon, I promise" he said calmly.

They drove into the line of cars in front of the drive trough at the burger place.

Calleigh was starting to look inpatient, and Horatio said: Take it easy Calleigh, you'll get your burgers in a moment.

"I can't help it that I'm hungry, well they are" she said.

She felt like she could have eaten a whole horse at this point. Couldn't it be their turn soon.

They reach the hatch and the man said: Lieutenant Caine and Mrs. how nice to see you, so what do you want.

"She is not my Mrs., we'll have six of your largest menus" said Horatio.

"Sorry, coming right up, just keep on driving" the man said.

After they had gotten the food and was driving towards Horatio's house Calleigh took a huge bite of the burger and asked: What do you mean by I'm not your Mrs.?

"We're not married are we?" he replied.

"But I'm still your lady, or maybe you don't look at me that way" she said and took another bite.

"You know I do, but I can't call you Mrs. Caine until I'm legally married to you" he said.

"And when would that be" she asked.

"I don't know yet sweetheart" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh" she said, it was sadness in her voice and she kept on eating until they reached the house.

When they stood outside Horatios house he said: Ok, close your eyes.

Calleigh did as he said and he took her hand and lead her inside and down the stairs to the ground floor, opened a door and said: Ok, now you can open them and look.

Calleigh opened the and saw a nursery with two beds, a rocking chair, a lot of stuffed animals and a shelf with all kinds of children's books. Then she saw a pink and blue dresser. She opened the drawers, but they were empty. Then her eyes fell on the walls, on the first one there was painted a picture of three unicorns by a lake that went to a waterfall. On the top of the waterfall was a castle. On the second wall was a picture of teddy bears playing under a rainbow. The walls around the doors and window were painted in sunny yellow.

Calleigh turned to Horatio and asked: You did all this?

"Most of it, a friend of mine helped me with the wall paintings, but other than that I did the rest. I figured you would need a nursery for the children, do you like it?" he said.

"I love it, it's the most wonderful thing you could ever given me. So you did want me to move in with me after all" she said with a huge smile.

"Of course I did. I just wanted the nursery to be ready before I asked you to move in. I didn't want things to go to fast for you" he said.

"You must be the most wonderful man in the world, but why are the dressers empty?" she asked.

"I thought we could shop for clothes together" he said honestly.

"I'd love that" she said happily.

"Just one thing. Since you still are going to move in here I was wondering if you wanted to marry me as well?" he said and took out a ring from his pocket and held in front of her.

Calleigh's jaw dropped in surprise and she said: I thought you said you didn't know when we would get married.

"No, since first you have to say yes, then we have to set the date together, so what do you say, will you marry me Calleigh Duquesne?" Horatio asked still holding the ring.

"Of course I will and tomorrow we have to shop for baby clothes" Calleigh said happily and kissed him softly before he put the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

"But Horatio, can we wait to get married until after the twins are born, since I want to get my figure back so I will look beautiful in a wedding dress" said Calleigh.

"You would look beautiful in a wedding dress now to you know, but if you want to wait I don't mind" he said and kissed her passionately.

"But Horatio" she giggled as he felt his growing manhood pressing against her thight.

"I can't help it" he said in a huskily tone and kissed her hungrily again.

"Oh my" she said and kissed him back, and knew right then that it would be a long night, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Put the gun down, and kick it over before you get down on the ground" said Calleigh as she pointed the gun at the suspect.

"If you think I'm gonna take orders from an over pregnant woman you're wrong" the man said still pointing the gun at her.

"I may be over pregnant but I'm still faster on the trigger than you, so don't challenge me" Calleigh snarled. She was a little over 9 months pregnant and was going to have the twins any day now. But she had no intention to back down now.

Horatio arrived and run over to Eric and asked: Have she any idea how dangerous that is, why won't she back down and why on earth is she out there in the first place?

"If we go in we can ruin everything, he will back down, just trust her, she knows what she is doing" said Eric calmly.

Only this time Horatio wasn't so sure, but he stayed still.

"I'm not going to surrender" said the man.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you're dropping that gun" said Calleigh.

The man looked at her, she looked really tired and he felt kinda sorry for her, so he said: Ok you win.

He kicked over the gun and lay down on the ground. Calleigh walked over to cuff him when he got up, took the gun outta her hands, dragged her close and held the gun to her head.

"Try to talk your way out of this one bitch" he said and laughed.

"Would someone do something please" Horatio said, his voice was shaking, he was terrified for Calleigh' s life and the life of her unborn children.

"You know we can't, if we do he might end up killing her" said Eric.

Calleigh felt the barrel of the gun against her temple. She was terrified, and didn't know what to do, she didn't want to die nor her babies, she felt completely helpless and without even noticing it she started to cry.

The suspect looked at her and said: Ma'am, please don't cry, it will make this so much harder.

"What did ya expect me to do, you're bout to take me away from everything I love" she said, her voice were shaking.

"You're going to do the same with me, I didn't mean to kill her or my best friend you know" the man said.

"Then why did you?" Calleigh asked.

"I just got so mad when I found out he slept with my girl, I just saw red, does that make any sense" he said.

"Trust me it does. I found my boyfriend in bed with another woman bout nine months ago, I almost killed him" said Calleigh thinking back.

"You did, is he the one that got you into that?" the man asked referring to her pregnancy.

"Dunno yet, could be him or me fiancé" Calleigh said and showed him the ring.

"Nice. Does you fiancé know and what did you do to the other guy? Tell you if you were my girl, I wouldn't cheat on you" the man said.

Calleigh blushed slightly and said: Yes my fiancé knows, and the other guy I scared the crap outta by putting a bullet inches from his noble parts" Calleigh said.

"Wow, you're fierce and you must be a hell of a shooter if you only missed with a couple of inches" he said.

"Why thank you, well I couldn't let him bleed all over my bed sheets it would be to messy, but I did get a new bed the same day" Calleigh said and giggled.

"I imagine you did. Tell ya what, I won't kill you since you're expecting and since you see my point of view. And may I say you're cool and very beautiful lady" the man said.

"You may and thank you for spearing my life" she said while blushing again.

He lowered the gun and said: May I ask for a favor?

"Yes, but I can't promise I can help ya" she said.

"Since I let you go, would you please put in a good word for me, I really don't want to die" he said, he really sounded scared.

"I will" she said and shook his hand before she handcuffed him.

"You really are a remarkable woman" he said as they walked up to the rest.

She blushed once again and replied: Thank you, you're not so bad your self.

As she put him into the car, Horatio came up to her and asked: Sweetheart are you ok?

"Never better, did you doubt me handsome, ouch" she said as she felt a sudden pain and realized that her water had just broken.

"No, but I was really scared for a moment, what did you to talk about" he asked and looked at her.

"This and that, but make sure he doesn't get the death penalty, he didn't do it on purpose. Ouch, man this hurts" she said leaning against the car to gain a bit of controll.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Ouch, my water just broke and these contractions aren't exactly pleasant. OUCH, man that hurts" she gasped.

"Sorry, get in the car, I'll get you to the hospital at once" he said. They both got in the car and drove of.

"Where were they going?" Eric asked confused.

"In that speed I'll bet she's in labor, so the hospital" said Natalia.

"HELL, would ya give me something for the pain" Calleigh yelled, she was laying in a hospital bed thinking "If I knew it would hurt so much I'd have thought twice bout having sex in the first place".

A nurse gave her something for the pain.

"Where is Horatio?" she demanded when she couldn't see him.

"He went out to make a couple of phone calls" the nurse said.

"Would ya get him, I need him here" said Calleigh a little calmer since the drugs were starting to kick in.

The nurse did as she asked. Horatio came back in and looked at Calleigh, her face was red and wet of sweet and her hair was practically glued to her head because the same reason. Her green eyes looked tired. And he could also tell that even though she had taken drugs she was in a lot of discomfort.

Horatio walked up to her, and lay one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hand and said: How are you?

"Not to great thanks to you" she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, if there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and said: Please don't leave me again, I really need you right now.

"I won't. Are you in great pain, or did the drugs help?" he asked.

"Meh, not more pain I can handle" she said weakly.

Horatio smiled and kissed her softly thinking "Even in times like this, you don't complain, you're an extraordinary woman".

Then the doctor arrived and said: Let's see how far a long you are Miss Duquesne.

He bent down to take a closer look and said: Ok, I think we are ready, so if you can start to push.

"Ok, here we go then" Calleigh thought and took a deep breath before she started to push. "Man this hurts" she thought as she kept on pushing as sweet run down her face.

"Just one more push" the doctor said. Calleigh gave on last push and the doctor said: You got your self a girl, so would you like to cut the umbilical cord?

The doctor looked at Horatio, who nodded and did so. Then a nurse took the baby girl to wash her and the doctor said: I know you must be tired miss Duquesne, but I ask you to push again.

Calleigh sighed, she felt extremely tired and was still in pain, but she new she had to do what she was told, so she kept on pushing until she was done and the doctor said: It's a boy.

"Hey, Calleigh, did you hear that we got one of each" Horatio said happily.

"I heard handsome" she said and smiled tiredly, but she was really happy to. Horatio held the little boy in his arms and said: He got your eyes sweetheart. What do you wanna call him?

Calleigh was holding the little girl and said: Look Horatio, she got your blue eyes. I dunno, I haven't really had time to think about it yet. Did you have anything in mind?

"Actually I was thinking about Timothy after Speddle if that's ok by you" Horatio said.

"I like it, but then I want to name this one" she said.

Then the doctor interrupted them and said: I think it is best to get the mother to her room so she can rest.

Horatio nodded and Calleigh thought "That sounds heavenly since I'm exhausted".

A couple of hours later Calleigh was sitting up in her hospital bed breastfeeding the twins. Horatio was sitting by her side, watching. She still looked a bit tired, but other than that fine.

Horatio smiled at her and said: So what do you want to name her beautiful?

"I was thinking about Amelia, do you like it?" Calleigh said.

"I do, oh they are so cute, just like their mother" he said and kissed her gently.

She smiled and said: This one is going to grow up and be as handsome as you. Would you burp him please?

"Of course, the rest of the crew want to meet them, shall I let them in?" he asked.

She nodded and removed Amelia from her breast to burp her.

The others came in and Alexx said: Oh they are precious, can I hold one?

Calleigh gave her Amelia, and Alexx smiled at her.

Natalia were holding little Timothy and said to Ryan that stood by her side "In a couple of months we'll have one".

"I know, I can hardly wait" said Ryan and smiled.

Eric, who now was holding Timothy said: So what are their names then? Oh I love this little guy.

Horatio stood by Calleighs side with an arm around her shoulder and said: Timothy and Amelia Caine.

Eric looked surprised at them and said: You named him after Tim.

"Yeah, we really miss him and thought why not" said Calleigh.

"So, Tim, I guess I have teach you how to catch bad guys , huh" said Eric and the others laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Four mouths later.

Calleigh was standing down at the gun range trying to get Amelia to stop crying. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to raise her there after all.

"Please take the nippy, mum needs to work baby bullet" she said, but knew all to well by now that her daughter didn't like nippies.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong" she said tiredly as she was walking around rocking her in her arms. Then she got a funny idea and went to her desk and took out a pair of old handcuffs and gave them to the baby. The baby instantly started to suck on them and stopped crying.

Calleigh smiled and said: You're a strange little girl aren't you.

Calleigh put her back in the baby seat and continued to work.

Calleigh kept working for a couple of hours, then she got interrupted by Amelia's screams again. She lifted her up and said: You're hungry aren't you?

The little girl looked at her with her blue eyes and Calleigh said: I'll feed you in a moment my love, I just got to get something from uncle Ryan first.

Then she gave Amelia the handcuffs again and the little girl started to suckle happy on them as they took the lift up to the DNA lab.

As she entered the lab she said: Ryan, do you have my results?

"Yeah her, I still can't believe that you and Horatio are bringing the children to work" Ryan said.

"I don't see a problem with that, and apparently neither does he. Beside I couldn't stand being away from her or my work, I love both of them to much" Calleigh said and rocked Amelia in her arms.

Then Ryan saw the handcuffs and said: Calleigh, you know you can get nipples for babies right?

"Yes, but she won't have them, so I tried these and it worked. Look at her, she's so cute" Calleigh said and said and smiled happily.

Ryan laughed and said: Only you Calleigh, only you.

"How's Nat doing by the way?" Calleigh asked.

"Just fine, she is do any day now. Then we'll have 3 csi babies, you can tell the kids are yours and Horatio now, her red hair and blue eyes and his blond hair and green eyes. Plus she is taking after you already. Hope my kid will be as cute as yours" Ryan said dreamily, he was so looking forward to being a dad.

Calleigh nodded and smiled thinking about how the babies had turned out to be her and Horatios and girl looked like Horatio and the boy looked like her, when it came to hair and eyes that was.

"I'm sure it will" Calleigh said and smiled to him, but then Amelia lowered the handcuffs and started to scream again.

"I know I know baby bullet. Ryan I got to feed her, talk to you later" she said.

Ryan nodded and Calleigh left.

Calleigh turned the TV on in the break room to watch the news while she breastfeed Amelia, when Horatio walked in and joined them. He heated up a bottle and started to feed Timothy with it.

"So how are my girls today?" he asked.

"Just fine, we've been analyzing bullets today. And how are you handsome?" she said.

"Fine, Tim and I went for a drive to look at a crime scene" Horatio said and smiled.

"You took our four moth old son to a crime scene, are ya crazy" Calleigh said in disbelief as she burped Amelia and gave her the handcuffs back. She started to suckle happily on them. Calleigh smiled down at her, she thought that she could never could love anyone as much as she loved her children, luckily she was wrong.

"I did, but it's not like I showed him the bodies. If you had stayed home with them like I wanted you to I wouldn't have to take him with me. Besides you're the one to talk having Amelia around guns and weapons all the time. What if there was an accident and something happened to her. And why are she sucking on those handcuffs?" Horatio said and burped Tim, before he let him rest on his shoulder.

"Are you accusing me of being a bad mother a bad ballistics expert or both? And you know she won't take the nippies so I tried something new and she loves it. Look how happy she is" said Calleigh, her voice was shaking and she looked a bit sad.

Horatio looked at his wife and daughter, Calleigh was right Amelia looked like she loved those handcuffs, and no wonder since Calleigh was her mum.

Horatio sighed and said: I'm sorry sweetheart, I think you're a great mother and also a great ballistics expert. I'm just a bit tired and took it out on you. I know there will be no accidents, I don't know why I said it. There is no way these babies are going to be raised as regular children are there?

"Apology accepted. And no, not with us as parents, besides regular is boring" she said and smiled.

Horatio smiled back at her and said: That's why I love and married you.

Calleigh blushed and asked: How do you mean?

"You're an extraordinary woman, you manage to do everything and never seem tired. I love how you are 100 dedicated in everything you do, whether it's your job, take care of our children or anything else. You make it seem so easy" said Horatio and gave her a sot kiss.

Calleigh blushed again and said: Why thank you handsome. That's kind of you to say, but even I get tired sometimes you know. And I love you to.

Then she kissed him softly and looked into his blue eyes and kind face thinking "Wow, he really is handsome".

Then her phone rang, she answered and said: Relax, Nat, I'll be there in five minutes, and I'll get Horatio to find Ryan.

"Horatio, Nat is having her baby right now, will you get Ryan and meet us at the hospital" she said before she ran of while holding Amelia tightly.

"How does she do it" Horatio thought and went to find Ryan.

A little bit later they were all in the waiting room at the hospital. Calleigh were breastfeeding the twins and Eric and Horatio were challenging each other with a game they called who's the killer ad what weapon did he/she use.

"Ok, it was the wife and the weapon was a gun" said Eric.

"You're wrong" said Horatio.

"I give up, give me a hint" said Eric.

"Ok, right weapon, wrong killer" said Horatio.

"Horatio, can you take the twins, I gotta go to the ladies and get something to drink" said Calleigh.

"Of course" he said and took them.

Calleigh was walking to the toilet when her phone rang, it was Jake. She answered and said: Hey Jake, what is it?

"Just wondering where everyone is, since I got your suspect down here" said Jake.

"Oh shit, I forgot, we're at the hospital since Nat is giving birth to her baby, can you hold him for me?" Calleigh asked.

"Depends on how long" said Jake.

"Five hours tops" said Calleigh.

"Ok, see you later" said Jake.

Calleigh went to the ladies and then got a soda before she went back to wait with the rest.

An hour later Ryan came out and yelled: It's a girl, it's a girl.

Calleigh smiled and said: Congratulations.

Horatio did the same, then Eric turned to the rest and said: Hey guys, now that we got three new csi's can I take a vacation?

"Ha, ha, ha, in your dreams, and who says our children ever will follow in our footsteps" said Horatio.

"Well you and Calleigh are practically raising your children in the lab, and look at Amelia, she's taking after her mum already" said Eric.

The other laughed looking at little Amelia suckling at the handcuffs.

Calleigh rocked her gently in her arms and said: Don't mind them baby bullet, you can grow up to be anything you like. So when can we see your girl?

"In a moment, but Horatio, hope you don't take this the wrong way, but Natalia would like to take some time of, we really don't want to raise our baby at the lab" said Ryan.

"That's ok Ryan" said Horatio as he stroke little Timothy gently.

Then they all went in to see Natalia and the baby.

Calleigh looked at the newborn baby and said: She's so cute. So what are ya gonna name her?

"Melody Wolfe Boa Vista" said Natalia tired.

"Do I hear wedding bells" said Horatio and smiled.

"Don't know yet, one thing at the time" said Natalia and looked at Horatio, Calleigh, Amelia and Timothy, they looked like the perfect family and she thought "I hope that me, Ryan and Melody will end up like that one day".

Then Calleigh looked back at the watch and said: We got to go, Amelia and I have a suspect to interview, don't we baby bullet.

The little girl looked at her with her blue eyes and funnily enough she nodded.

Natalia laughed and said: That's precious, if I didn't know any better I would say that she was answering you and were ready to fight crime already. Then she kissed little Melody.

"Oh, but she do understand, don't ya baby bullet" said Calleigh softly and Amelia nodded again.

"Now I have never, how did you manage her to do that?" Horatio asked and looked surprised at her.

"Dunno" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Why are you so surprised H. I mean you and Calleigh are both very smart, and your children has been at the lab since the day they were born, well before that to, that had to have some effect on them" said Eric.

"I guess you're right, but Tim what are you doing" said Horatio as his son, reached out his tiny hand and snatched his shades from his nose. The others laughed.

"Guess you have to buy him his own pair now handsome" said Calleigh and giggled before she added "Now I really have to go since I don't know how long Jake can hold the suspect for me".

"Tell Jake to stop by and see the baby" said Ryan.

"I can't believe that you are still friends with him after what he did" said Natalia.

"It's uhm complicated, plus he is really a uhm decent guy, he just has flaws like everyone else" Calleigh said.

"So you mean I have flaws to" Horatio said.

"Meh, noone is flawless, or do you think I am" Calleigh replied.

"Uhm, almost, but not quit, but I still love you" he said.

"And I love you to handsome, see ya'll later" she said and left.

"And I though she had no faults" Eric said curiously.

"Hmmm, she may have some, but I don't see any point in discussing them, besides it's what makes her divine and I will always love that about her" he said.

"You're a great man Horatio" said Natalia.

"Hey" Ryan said while he was cuddling with Melody.

"You know what I mean, can I have her back?" Natalia said.

"I do, and Calleigh is a great lady, which makes them the perfect couple" said Ryan and handed over Melody to Natalia who started to breastfeed her.

Horatio blushed and said: Thank you for that. Now we have to get back to work and I'm sure Natalia needs to rest and so does this little guy.

He smiled at little Tim who had fallen a sleep in his arms. He was so cute, and Horatio loved him so much.

Then they all let Natalia and Melody to get back to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Six years later.

Horatio and Calleigh were having a garden party and while the children were playing in the garden the adults were sitting around a table talking.

Then the doorbell rang and Calleigh went to open, outside she found Jake with his two year old son Jake Jr on his arm. Jake looked devastated and Calleigh said: Jake, you look like hell, what's the matter?

"Erica run of with some guy and left us. I totally didn't see this one coming. I thought she loved me I mean us. Turns out she have been with this guy for a year and got tired of being a mum. How could she do that, leave her own son behind. Oh Calleigh, what do I do?" he said and started to cry.

Calleigh felt really bad for him even though he had did the same thing with her twice. She lifted Jake Jr out of his arms and held him and Jake closely while Jake cried in her arms.

She stoke his back gently while she said: It's going to be ok, Jake.

"How can it be" he sobbed.

Calleigh held her closely and let him cry on her shoulder thinking on how backwards the whole thing was. Then in a moment of sorrow she kissed his forehead, looked into his brown eyes and said: It will be ok, I promise. You may have lost her, but you still got me and your other friends and Jake Jr, we'll get through it together.

"How come after everything I have done to you you're still willing to support me" he said.

"Because in case you didn't know it that's what friends do, now dry up and join us outside" she said and smiled.

He nodded and went to the bathroom.

Calleigh sighed and said to Jake Jr "Your dad is going to have it rough for a while, but we'll get him back on his feet won't we". The little boy smiled back.

Then she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a voice whisper: That was a great thing you just did, you're really extraordinary you know.

"Thanks handsome, I didn't know you were watching" she said.

"Hmmm, I was, do you think he will be ok?" he asked.

"In time he will, noone ever died from a broken heart, even if it seems you would sometimes" she said. She was speaking from experience.

"Hmmm, that's wise words" he said.

"I'm a wise lady" she said in a sassy tone.

"I know you are beautiful, let's go outside" he said.

She nodded, took his arm and followed her.

"Mummy, mummy, Tim and Mel are messing up my crime scene" Amelia yelled while she was running towards them, her red hair was in a ponytail that was jumping up and down.

"Who died" Calleigh asked.

"A spider, I know it's nothing, but I still want to know who did it and I can't if they are inside my yellow tape messing things up. Can you please talk to them?" said Amelia. Her hand was resting on a water gun that was an exact replica of her mother's duty weapon that was in a holster on her hip. She also had her own badge and IDcard hanging on the belt around her waist.

"I will do it at once" said Calleigh with a smile and handed Jake Jr over to Horatio and followed her daughter. Horatio smiled, Amelia was so much like him and Calleigh, she had her own collection of water guns that looked like the real thing. (Calleigh had gotten them customized) and she was always solving cases that included dead bugs, it was so cute.

Horatio sat down at the table, with Jake Jr on his lap, the little boy looked like a smaller version of his father.

Eric looked at Horatio and said: Told you Amelia was going to be a csi didn't I?

"You did, but it would be so much easier if Tim and Mel didn't mess up her crime scenes all the time" Horatio replied as he was watching Calleigh and the three kids behind the yellow tape. Tim was wearing the same shades as Horatio only smaller, making Horatios exact pose as Calleigh talked to him and Mel was giving Amelia a plastic bag with evidence that she had taken from Amelia a bit earlier. Then Mel and Tim went under the tape with Calleigh while Amelia continued to work on her crime scene.

Calleigh and Jake sat down at the same time and Natalia said: Just like the real world, criminals and csi.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Tim and Mel ended up as criminals" said Jake and smiled.

"They are switching sides all the time, the only one that always is a csi is Amelia" said Natalia.

"Takes after her mum, that's cute" said Eric.

"It's not my fault, I had nothing to do with it" said Calleigh with a smile, she was so proud of Amelia.

"Yeah right, that's why you always customize water guns to match your own collection" said Horatio.

"I can't by her real ones, no can I?" she replied.

"No you can't" said Horatio.

"Not yet anyway, so who wants to play poker?" said Calleigh as she shuffled a deck of cards.

Everybody wanted in and Jake said: I'm going to get all your money Duquesne, sorry Caine.

She just giggled and replied: In your dreams dear Jake, but you're welcome to try.

Then they all laughed and started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
